


Why You Trippin', Boy?

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a little helpless, a little unexpected: falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Trippin', Boy?

Kyungsoo turns his phone over in his hands, over and over again. He's not exactly sure what he's waiting for, but his inbox remains woefully empty all the same. His shoulders are slumped, and even though he should be excited about getting onstage in a few minutes, he feels inexplicably muted. Their green room is full of noise, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun are playing some game. He can't tell what they're playing, but they keep erupting in raucous laughter and pushing each other around.

“Why so glum, chum?” Jongin murmurs, tipping his head towards Kyungsoo and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Missing our other half?”

His hands still, and Kyungsoo glances at Jongin. “I guess I am,” he says. But that's not precisely true. Of course he misses all of them, even Yifan and his dour face, but there's one person in particular that he misses.

Vibrating in his hands, Kyungsoo's phone lights up. _save me from duizhang's dancing please_. Kyungsoo has to bite his lip to hold back the grin threatening to dawn on his face, but Yixing's text has cleared away the clouds in his head.

“Oh,” Jongin says, his voice muffled against Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Just one part of our other half, huh.” It's not a question, and the amusement in Jongin's voice makes Kyungsoo squirm.

Kyungsoo pockets his phone. “Shut up,” he says, no heat in his voice as he digs an elbow into Jongin's side. Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo lets his head drop to rest against Jongin's. “It's just. It's dumb, I guess.” There must be something odd to his voice, because Jongin tips his head up to look at him.

“No,” Jongin says after a second. He pats Kyungsoo on the knee awkwardly, and it makes Kyungsoo laugh a little. “Yixing hyung is really nice.”

That startles a snort out of Kyungsoo. He knows that Jongin is trying to make him feel better, and even if he's failing miserably, he appreciates the thought. “He is,” Kyungsoo agrees. He also has nice hands and his favourite smile. He doesn't say that part out loud.

His phone vibrates again. _he just kicked me in the leg. :( :( he is a villain._ This time, Kyungsoo laughs.

They get the call to go onstage, and Jongin straightens, immediately fussing with his hair. _Be strong_ , Kyungsoo texts back. The smile on his face fades a bit when he looks up to see Joonmyun's gentle warning look, and he tucks his phone into his bag and follows the rest of them out.

On stage, he might sing just a little bit louder and smile a little bit wider knowing that Yixing is thinking of him.

 

 

-

 

 

When EXO-M returns from China again, it's like they're all whole again. Everyone piles into K's dorm, all of them crammed into every available place to sit, talking over each other. Sehun has his arm hooked around Zitao's neck and he's punching Lu Han in the shoulder, Chanyeol and Kris are crammed into one chair, long limbs stretched out in front of them while they catch up, and Jongdae is beaming at Joonmyun like he never saw anything better.

Kyungsoo is squished onto the couch between Jongin and Minseok, but his eyes are on Yixing, sitting on the floor. Lu Han grabs Yixing's shoulder. “Help me out here!” he laughs, pushing helplessly at Sehun.

Blithely, Yixing shrugs. “You're on your own,” he says. His gaze meets Kyungsoo's and when he smiles, fireworks go off in Kyungsoo's chest, and he feels lightheaded. Oh boy.

 

 

-

 

 

Ducking his head solemnly, Kyungsoo does his best not to shrink away under the stern words of their dance trainer. Their comeback is coming up, and he's been pushing himself so hard with his vocal training that he's been neglecting his dancing. It wasn't like he'd _meant_ to miss his cue, turning left instead of right and stumbling into Sehun, but he supposes he deserved this.

“You need to work harder,” their instructor tells him. “Singing is not enough. Do you want to be the one holding the rest of the group back?” Kyungsoo flinches and is just grateful that at least the trainer had waited until everyone else had gone for the day before laying into him. “There are no excuses. I want you to have this down by the end of the week.”

Kyungsoo stares at his feet until the man is gone, and then slowly slides to the floor. He's still damp with sweat from their practice and he'd banged his elbow up good when he'd tripped into Sehun. Tonight just feels like a write-off in the worst way. He pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his forehead against them, sighing heavily.

He doesn't even notice that Yixing is there until he's crouched down beside Kyungsoo, one hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoo yelps and starts, his head snapping back into the mirror. “Ow,” he mumbles, rubbing a hand across the back of his head.

Yixing's expression is a little amused but mostly worried. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly. He shifts to sit next to Kyungsoo, still close, his legs crossed.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says. He keeps his legs pulled up. “I didn't bang it too hard.” When his eyes flick over to Yixing's, he's got his eyebrows raised and there's a bemused twist to his lips. “Oh.” His chin drops to his knees again. “I'm fine.” He can feel Yixing's gaze on him, and that makes him fidgety. Yixing doesn't reply. “I promise.”

Yixing hums, unconvinced. “I overheard,” he admits.

Kyungsoo twists a little to look at him. “It's not a big deal,” he shrugs. “I just need to work harder.” It's not the first time he's gotten a lecture like this, and everyone who trains to be an idol hears this kind of thing. It's nothing special. Maybe that's why he feels kind of silly for being so bummed out. The trainer was _right_. He can't slack off. His voice is good, but not good enough to carry him, he's not that good-looking, and he's never been naturally skilled with dancing. _There are no excuses_.

“I can help you,” Yixing suggests. Kyungsoo lifts his head. “With your dancing, I mean. Extra practice.” Yixing is always careful when he speaks, has to take a second sometimes to remind search for the right word in Korean, but he's strangely hesitant right now. “If you want.”

There is genuine concern in Yixing's eyes, and his hand stays, firm on Kyungsoo's shoulder. The way Yixing is looking at him fills his chest with warmth.

He still shakes his head though. “You practice enough as is, you don't need more work on your hands.” He slips an arm around Yixing's waist and squeezes gently. “You shouldn't push yourself too much right now.”

When Yixing leans into his shoulder, Kyungsoo bites into his lip and tries to hold back his smile. “I'll be okay,” Yixing insists. “I want to help.” He climbs to his feet and then holds out his hands to Kyungsoo.

After a second, Kyungsoo takes it. “Thank you,” he says earnestly, and Yixing nods an acknowledgement, a little smile playing on his lips. “You don't know how much this means to me.”

“Maybe I do,” Yixing says quietly. He flicks on the music and flashes a toothy grin at Kyungsoo. “Come on,” he says. “I bet you just need a little bit of help, that's all.”

Things sound a lot more possible when Yixing says them and looks at him like that.

 

 

-

 

 

Fingers on his wrist make Kyungsoo glance up, blinking sweat out of his eyes. “You're so bright, on stage,” Yixing tells him. He reaches out, towel in hand, carefully mopping the sweat from Kyungsoo's forehead. Kyungsoo, small smile playing on his lips, closes his eyes and lets Yixing clean him up as best he could. “I like it.”

It'd taken a while, after training and even after debut, for Kyungsoo to really become comfortable with being onstage. For some of the others, like Jongin, it came as easily as breathing, but for Kyungsoo it had always been just a little bit terrifying. He loves singing, that part is easy. It's the bright lights, the screaming, the pyrotechnics, and always the pressure from the management. _Don't screw this up. You can be replaced._

It didn't last, though. Maybe it was the sheer number of stages they played, but the noise and lights just became background noise. His feet started finding the choreography automatically and he could focus instead on hitting those notes, on putting his all into it. And now, two weeks into their comeback promotions, he delights in it. He doesn't live for it, the way Jongin does, but it's still a rush and when he comes offstage he's buzzing with adrenaline.

“Oh, I don't know,” Kyungsoo says, a bit breathless, trying not to flush under Yixing's attention. “I wish I could dance like you, though.”

Yixing snorts. “No, don't turn this around on me.” He furrows his brow like he's trying to be stern, but the effect is ruined by the mischievous quirk to his mouth. “I'm giving you a compliment. Take it!” His hand drops and Kyungsoo is kind of hypnotized by the sweat he can see beading in the hollows of Yixing's collarbones.

“Okay,” he says with a bit of a laugh. “Okay, okay, thank you.”

“You look alive onstage,” Yixing continues. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to argue, to at least fit in something about Yixing too, but Yixing holds up a hand. “You look good like that.” Kyungsoo's jaw hangs open, slack, and he's paralyzed. His ears get hot and he licks his lips, fumbling for something to say.

Luckily, Yifan calls for Yixing and he slips away, throwing a small, pleased look over his shoulder at Kyungsoo before he's gone. Kyungsoo is left standing and staring at the place where he'd been.

“Are you over-heated?” Jongin asks curiously, coming up behind him. Kyungsoo jumps. “Wait, are you blushing? You totally _are_.” Jongin's expression is fascinated and delighted. “Where's Yixing hyung?”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo declares, shoving him and escaping. He slides in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, listening to them chatter excitedly about SNSD's new single. Jongin follows, thankfully silent, but his knowing look means that Kyungsoo's ears stay red for far too long.

 

 

-

 

 

It's inevitable, of course, that EXO-M should have to leave for China once again, and Kyungsoo is well aware of that. That doesn't stop the weird hollowness from starting in his chest. He spends their last dinner as twelve doing his best not to be too quiet and withdrawn, but he's not doing too well.

The thing is, if he hadn't already had a pretty good idea as to why just Yixing's hand on his wrist was enough to get his heart racing, Jongin would have clued him in. He's spent so much of the last week trying to figure out what to _do_ about it.

At the other end of the table, Yixing and Lu Han are very determinedly sabotaging Yifan's meal, taking turns to attempt to steal food off his place and distract him. When Lu Han succeeds in snagging a mouthful, Yixing shouts with laughter, the back of his hand pressed to his lips. The sight of it makes Kyungsoo's breath catch in his throat and he pauses, food halfway to his mouth.

“You're staring, hyung,” Jongin points out. Kyungsoo shoots him a dark look, chewing vengefully. It just makes Jongin grin at him. “You know, you should just say something.” Kyungsoo freezes, horrified. “Instead of watching him all the time. It's less weird.” He looks like he knows something, but instead of sharing that information, he chooses to stuff food in his mouth and turns towards Sehun and Tao.

Tell him. Kyungsoo's eyes dart back towards Yixing's end of the table. He's prodding Yifan's arm and frowning, saying something earnestly while Baekhyun laughs helplessly. He'd honestly never even considered it. The way that Yixing sets his heart alight, it just seems too dangerous to deal with. He's been trying to set it aside. He's not nearly as impulsive as Jongin is, too, there are so many ways that that could lead to trouble.

But when he looks up again, Yixing is looking past Baekhyun's shoulder and smiling at him, and there's something about it that's small and secret, like it's just for him. It sends Kyungsoo's heart ping-ponging around his ribcage, propelled by hope. He digs his fingers into his thigh and sighs.

What if Jongin was right? He could tell Yixing. Now, he guesses, is probably the best time. Maybe being in China would ease any awkwardness left over from his confession. Awkward would make working together hard, and that's the last thing Kyungsoo wants.

As dinner wraps up, Kyungsoo is nearly certain what he'll do. He's nervous, but also kind of excited. He doesn't expect that Yixing will reciprocate his feelings, really, but he knows that he'll be nice about it. It will definitely be a relief to get it off his chest. As the rest of the group disperses, EXO-M heading back to their dorm to finish up packing, Kyungsoo beelines to his room. He's got a plan.

“What are you looking for?” Jongin asks, watching him with curious eyes.

Kyungsoo has his head stuck in his closet, digging through boxes. “I just - “ He straightens, turning back to look at Jongin, and flushes. “I'm looking for something to, uh. To give to Yixing.” He hides his face in the closet. “For when they're gone.”

Jongin whistles. “Are you gonna be brave, hyung?” He's got this annoying habit of sounding so smug, and right now, it's driving Kyungsoo up the wall.

“I need you to shut up,” Kyungsoo tells him. His fingers close on a box and he drags it out, triumphant. He digs through it until he finds what he was looking for, holding it up. This will work.

“Really,” Jongin says. He's biting his lip to hold back his laughter, and Kyungsoo supposes he should be grateful. “That's – ”

Kyungsoo holds up his hand. “I really don't want to hear it, Jongin.”

Jongin's smile softens, and he tips his head. “I was gonna say 'pretty good',” he insists, and the anxiety buzzing under Kyungsoo's skin gets quieter.

“Thanks,” he says quietly.

It takes him a bit to get up his courage. He plans out what he's going to say so that when he's there, when Yixing is right in front of him, he doesn't fumble with his words. He wants to get it right the first time around, and by the time he actually gets around to knocking on M's door, it's getting late.

Lu Han answers the door. “Oh,” he says, a pleasant smile on his lips. “Were you looking for Yixing?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, and then closes it. “Uh.” He licks his lips and steels himself. “Yes, actually.” His gift is clutched between his damp hands.

“I think he's asleep.” Lu Han turns back to glance at their closed bedroom door. “I could wake him – ”

“No,” Kyungsoo says immediately. He's kind of crushed, crumpling Yixing's present in his fingers. After all that build up, everything he'd spent turning over in his head all evening, it's kind of disappointing. But Yixing needs his sleep. Kyungsoo knows how precious sleep is to an idol, he'd never take that away from him. “Can you just...make sure he gets this?”

He holds out his gift for Yixing. It's a now rumpled apron, a small note pinned to it. His favourite apron. He hopes that Yixing will put it to good use over in China. Lu Han takes it carefully, smoothing out the wrinkles with his small hands, and Kyungsoo does his best not to blush all over again. “Of course,” he says.

After thanking Lu Han, Kyungsoo slips back to his own dorm. M is leaving early in the morning, and there is no way for Kyungsoo to see Yixing before then. Maybe next time, Kyungsoo thinks. As he curls up into bed, staring at Jongin's sleeping back, he pushes away the worry of how much he'll miss Yixing when he's gone.

 

 

-

 

 

The rest of his group are always a little baffled when Kyungsoo spends what little time they have off in their tiny kitchen, but he finds it relaxing. He's never had a lot of time to try out baking, and honestly, their manager won't be pleased if he finds the cookies stashed away, but just this once, he wants to do it.

He has to chase Jongin and Sehun out when he starts mixing, he is _not_ going to let them stick their grubby little fingers into his batter. Once they're gone, though, Kyungsoo gets into the zone. There's an easy, precise nature to making food that he likes. Measuring things, combining them in the right way at the right time. It's relaxing.

He's stirring the sugar into the batter when he's startled by the touch of featherlight hands on his waist. “Sehun told me you were baking,” Yixing says. Kyungsoo nearly drops the bowl. “I had to come see if I could give you a hand.”

“You're back!” Kyungsoo exclaims, a smile instantly stretching across his face. “I didn't think your flight would be in until tonight.” Yixing carefully steps away, peering into the bowl, and Kyungsoo's head spins when he realizes that Yixing is wearing the apron he gave him. “It's not really complicated,” he says with a shrug.

“It looks good,” Yixing says, tipping his head. He hesitates. “Do you want some help?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, almost too quickly. Yixing favours him with a quick smile and Kyungsoo points him towards some of the ingredients he's left out on the counter. “Can you mix that for me?”

Yixing complies with a nod, and while he's measuring the flour, Kyungsoo studies Yixing's profile out of the corner of his eye. He's so entranced that his hands slow their stirring and Yixing looks over. Embarrassed, Kyungsoo looks away hurriedly and ducks, but warmth floods his chest when he catches Yixing biting his lip.

“It's nice to be back in Korea,” Yixing tells him. He bumps his hip up against Kyungsoo's, and the way that his lips curve up seems somehow small and private and just for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo swallows hard. “I missed you.” Yixing laughs. “I mean, we missed you. We missed all of you.”

When Yixing speaks, Kyungsoo is hit with a flash of hope. Yixing's eyes are very determinedly fixed on the bowl in his small hands, and it might be wishful thinking but Kyungsoo could swear he sees a flush creeping up Yixing's pale cheeks. “We missed you too,” Kyungsoo says earnestly. He holds out his spoon. “Taste it for me?”

Obediently, Yixing opens his mouth. He lets his eyes slide shut as he savours the taste of the batter. “Tastes good,” he says after a second. “A bit dry.” He opens his eyes again, and his smile is soft, and Kyungsoo almost can't stand it.

“Can I just – “ he starts, and then stops, setting the bowl down on the counter. He can feel himself turning red and Yixing's eyes widen. “ _I_ missed you.” Before he can lose his nerve, he carefully puts Yixing's bowl aside too before wrapping a shaky hand around Yixing's wrist.

“Oh, good,” Yixing laughs, and he grabs Kyungsoo's shirtfront, pulling him close. Kyungsoo's heart is hammering out of his chest and he's so nervous he nearly knocks the mixing bowls off the counter. “I didn't want to be the only one.”

When Yixing kisses him, Kyungsoo can taste the sweetness of the batter on his lips, and his hands flutter around helplessly before they settle on Yixing's hips. The pressure of Yixing's mouth is easy and firm and Kyungsoo is quickly losing himself to it.

They part, and Kyungsoo lifts his hand to press his fingers against his lips. “I think,” he says, a little breathlessly. “That maybe next time you guys leave for China, Jongin should go instead.” He flashes an enormous smile at Yixing and then darts forward to press another quick kiss to the corner of Yixing's mouth. “We don't need him. I like you better.”

Yixing laughs. “I hope so,” he tells him, and he brings a hand up to cup Kyungsoo's chin. “I'm nicer anyway.”

The trace of his thumb across Kyungsoo's jaw feels like wildfire, and Kyungsoo is so happy he could burst. He catches Yixing's free hand and laces their fingers together. “Do you think that, maybe...”

He's fumbling with his words, but it doesn't matter, because Yixing is already nodding. “This could be something?” he finishes. Kyungsoo can't tear his eyes away from the way that Yixing's teeth dig into his lip. “Yes, please.”

All joking aside, Kyungsoo knows this won't make Yixing and the rest of EXO-M leaving any easier. But maybe, he thinks, as they slowly slide apart, turning back to the baking at hand, maybe knowing that Yixing is coming back to _him_ , that will.

When they mix together the dry and the wet ingredients, Kyungsoo's hand slips, and he ends up with batter across his knuckles. Without thinking, he raises his hand to his mouth to lick it off. He's startled to find that Yixing is watching him. “Did you do that on purpose?” Yixing asks slyly.

Kyungsoo claps a hand to his mouth to cover his laughter, pushing Yixing away. “You're awful,” he declares, and Yixing grins, closing the distance between them again and hooking his fingers in Kyungsoo's beltloop.

“Whatever you say,” he says serenely, turning back to stir the batter. Kyungsoo likes this, he likes this shift in things. He likes that it's okay, now, to press his hands to the small of Yixing's back and peer around his shoulder at the bowl to see how it's going. He likes that when they're scooping out the cookies, he can feed some of the batter to Yixing, and if he watches the way that Yixing licks his lips clean, that's okay too.

His favourite part has to be how when they've put the cookies in the oven and set the timer, he gets to sit on the couch with Yixing, curled up against his side, and get used to how Yixing's fingers seem to fit perfectly between his. That's pretty great.


End file.
